


Mother Lab

by Lemoncatfox



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Gen, I FINALLY updated this are yall proud of me, Yet another tag that is incorrect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: A only child asks Lighter some things about his dad, only to find out he had a younger twin brother who supposedly died at birth.Lighters son, Fuel, who was born a few days before the twins, recalls faint memories of playing with the blond twin, before he mysteriously vanished.





	1. Chapter 1

A young boy was laying in a field with his best and closet friend, when the topic of urban legends of Tazmily came up.

Deciding to further explore these, he went home with Fuel and asked his dad some things.

"Hey Mr. Lighter, does my family have any secrets?" Claus asked.

"Now, dont go tellin your dad bout this, but you had a brother." Lighter replied.

"I... I did?" Claus asked.

"Yes. But he died at birth, so Flint, your dad, doesnt like talking about him." Lighter replied.

 

Later, Claus was still thinking about his conversation with Lighter, but now he was with his son, Fuel.

"Hey, did you know I had a younger brother? He died at birth though."

Fuel looked around to make sure noone had followed them into the forest.

"Yknow, they're lying." He said, leaning close to the redhead.

"Huh?" Claus asked.

"I was born a few weeks before you two, and we used to play together all the time. It was me, you, and a blond kid that looked just like you."

 

That night, they decided to sneak into Bronsons house, as he was the one who kept the birth/death records.

Bronson was over at Lighters house, so that helped with it.

They flipped through the birth records and found Claus's, and the one behind it belonging to some kid named Lucas.

"He looks just like me." Claus whispered.

"I told you there were two of you. Does it say what they did to him?" Fuel asked.

"It says, 'send to lab for testing.'" Claus replied.

 

Writing a note, he stuck it to his dads door:

Dear Dad.

Went to find Lucas. Be back soon.

From, Claus and Fuel.

 

The two hiked everywhere to find it before seeing a huge white building.

"Could this be it?" Fuel asked, knocking on the door.

A small old man opened it.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Can we come in? I'm looking for my twin brother. He was sent here at birth."

The old man shook his head.

"Sorry kiddos, but its King Ps order that noone can come in."

The two looked at each other.

"You can come live with me." Fuel bribed.

"Yknow, on second thought, this place has been abandoned for quite some time..." He moved out of the way so Claus can pass him.

Fuel smiled and walked past as well.

"Here, lemme give you the tour of our specimens." He said, arriving to a hallway full of cages.

He pointed to a medium sized boy with a hankercheif on.

"That's Ninten. Hes from a place called Podunk."

"Why is he here?" Fuel asked.

"Hes pyschic. He can shoot fire."

"So hes pyrokinetic?" Claus asked, and the old man nodded.

They moved on to a medium sized girl wearing her hair in two small ponytails.

"This one is Ana. Shes from the same region as Ninten. Shes also hydrokinetic."

"Intresting. I guess." Fuel said.

Next was a chubby boy wearing a baseball cap.

"This is Ness. Hes from a town called Onett. He can manipulate air."

"That doesnt seem to be very useful." Claus said.

Then there was a short girl with a bow.

"This is Paula, hails from the area Ness does. She controls the earth. Like dirt and stuff."

"Neat, I guess." Fuel said.

The next boy was taller than the previous ones.

"Next up is Poo. He was a prince before he was sent here. He can control ice."

"How old are they when they're sent?" Claus asked.

"Usually the powers manifest at 8. But the one you claim to be your brother was sent at birth. A odd case."

"Yeah..." Claus replied.

The next to last one was a much taller female, sitting in the corner of her containment.

"This is, or was, Princess Kumatora. She can manipulate the stars."

Fuel looked at Kumatora, then at Poo.

"Are they from the same place?" He asked.

The man shook his head.

"Nope, the girls from the Nowhere Islands."

"Hey, that's where we're from!" Fuel said.

"Uh huh." The man said. "Moving on!"

"This is-" 

"Lucas!" The two yelled.

The yelling attached the boys attention, and he ran over and pointed at Claus, then back at himself. He hopped excitedly.

"Can he not hear us?"

"He can, he just doesn't know how to talk." The man replied.

The man walked away.

"I'm going to do some reports. You should go now." 

As soon as he disappeared the two pressed the button to Lucas's chamber so he could get out.

Lucas stumbled out, going over to the other's chambers, pressing the buttons.

The gang finally went outside for the first time in years, looking around in amazement.

"The grass... is so soft..." Kumatora rubbed the ground.

Lucas nodded, smiling as he also felt the grass.

"Feels like pants." Ninten said, feeling both the grass and his pants at the same time.

"That's a odd comparison." Poo said, standing up.

"Should we get you guys home?" Fuel said.

"I dont know where we are. And if our parents sent us here, I dont think they dont want us anymore." Paula said, looking down.

"I wish I could see my little sister again." Ness said. "She was only just a baby. Probably doesn't know who I am."

Ninten agreed. "I had twin sisters."

Lucas looked at Claus. He pointed at him.

"Hmm? Whatcha need bro?"

Lucas hugged him.

"We really need to teach you how to talk."

They headed to Tazmily, the newcomers being hid until the time was right.

Hopefully thatll be soon.


	2. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claus and Fuel take the group home to Tazmily.

Claus snuck the 7 pyschic kids with them into Tazmily. They wouldve brought that old man but they didnt know where his office was so they left him.

"What is this place?" Kumatora asked, looking in awe at the village.

There were some people in village, so Claus told them to be quiet.

Of course, the only one who actually listened was the one who is unable to talk.

Lucas held Claus's arm. He wasn't sure what was happening or where they were, but if Claus was there, shouldnt it be safe?

Claus patted the blonde hair of his younger brother, smiling as he looked down at him.

Lucas smiled back, a bit more nervous.

"UGH! This is SO boring!" Kumatora eventually yelled, startling Lucas.

"I dont get it! Why do we have to be so quiet?" She continued.

"Because I dont know what the village would do to pyschics!" Fuel responded.

"How about we dont tell them we're pyschic?" Poo suggested, the 15 year old crossing his arms.

"Oh. Uh, I guess that works." Claus replied, rubbing his head with his free arm.

The group entered the main square of Tazmily, the two non pyschics pausing as they wondered where the others could live.

"What about the Prayer Sanctuary?" Fuel suggested.

"That could work." Claus said, leading the others into the Sanctuary.

 

"Okay, you guys stay here. We'll get you tomorrow." Fuel told them, and as soon as they were out of view, Kumatora immediately walked out the sanctuary.

"Kumatora, where are you going?" Paula asked, holding Ness's hand.

"I'm not letting two 9 year olds tell me what to do." She responded, not looking back.

The others caught up to her, and Poo stood infront of her.

Only having a 2 year difference made Kumatora and Poo be nearly eye-level, Kuma being just a bit taller.

"Kumatora. If Claus and Fuel told us to stay in here, shouldnt we listen?"

The rest of the shorter kids surrounded them, all looking at each other in confusion.

Should they listen to the oldest one, or the more sensible one?

Kumatora crossed her arms.

"They're worried about us getting discovered as pyschics, right? Well let's not use our abilities."

She pushed Poo aside and continued walking, the rest of the children following.

Lucas held Kumatoras arm in worry. Where had his twin gone? It was the first time he saw him in 9 years, and now hes gone again?

Abbey and Abbot approached the group, wondering who they all where, as theyve never been in Tazmily before.

Poo introduced the group, and bowed.

The couple, confused, also bowed.

They started walking off, before pausing and turning around.

"Lucas? Isnt that Flints kid he sent away?"

Lucas tilted his head in confusion.

"He wants to know who Flint is." Kumatora said, crossing her arms after reading the kids mind.

"And why he was sent away. Why were we all sent away?" Paula continued.

Abbey looked at the group.

"I can only tell about Lucas. I do not know who any of you guys are except him." Abbey said.

"When the twins were born, Claus came first and was brought to the other room as another child wasnt expected. However, the Doctor was not in the room when Lucas was being born, so Flint had to do that." She said.

"The first few days were normal, until they got a pet bird and mouse. I dunno why, but Lucas always preferred the mouse."

"Then, one day the mouse died, or so they thought. Flint told me that Lucas stared at the bird intensely, until it fell over, and the mouse got up."

"That 4th day after the twins birth was the last time any of us saw Lucas. Well, until now." Abbey said, gesturing to Lucas looking down at the ground.

"Wait, are you telling me this kid can kill with his mind?" Kumatora asked, putting her hands on his shoulders, momentarily spooking the boy.

"Hmm. I guess? I mean, it's more along the lines of transferring life from one thing to a dead thing but since that was the only time I ever saw him do it I'm not sure."

"Thank you for your information, Ma'am, Sir." Poo bowed to the two again before turning the group elsewhere.

They went to a grassy area off the main square.

"Anyone home?" Paula knocked on the door.

A old man leaned out the door.

"Yes, strange group of children I've never-" he froze when he saw Lucas.

Slamming the door shut, he yelled for them to leave, and reluctantly they did.

Kumatora sighed as she led the younger kids away from the door.

The group continued to roam around, until a kid bumped into them.

Ninten jumped and turned around, hands lit, before realizing it was just Fuel. He put his hands out and helped him up.

It took Fuel a few minutes to realize.

"Hey! Didnt we tell you not to go outside?" He asked.

"I dunno what's the big deal." Kumatora shrugged. "Noones gonna know if we dont show off our powers."

"Ninten just did that! And then you loudly pointed it out!" Fuel responded.

"Oh." She said, putting up her hoodie.

"Just... come with me." Fuel said, grabbing Luke's hand and dragging him away, the others following.

 

Once they were back at the Sanctuary, Fuel made them stay while he got Claus, relieve to find that they all listened to him this time.

"Oh my god..." was all Claus said as he dragged his hand down his face.

"It was Kumatoras fault!" Ninten yelled, then cowered from the two younger boys.

"Figured. Kumatora, you can't be doing this stuff! You're teaching Lucas bad things. He has no sense of right and wrong like the others do."

"That's not my fault!" She said.

"I wasnt saying that." He sighed. "We really need to teach you guys right and wrong."

Fuel nods and grabs Lucas by the hand.

"See this kid? Yall need to take care to not let Claus's dad see him. He cannot know."

The others nodded, and due to the darkening of the sky, Fuel and Claus left.

Kumatora led the kids into the Sanctuary, where Fuel had put sleeping bags in before he went to find them earlier.

Unfortunately, they were unaware that a person came into the Sanctuary every night to get away from his father. And since it was dark, and they were sleeping, they didn't notice the man. Until he tripped on Lucas and faceplanted.

He sat up and groaned, wondering what exactly he had tripped on.

Feeling the ground around him, he felt something squishy.

"What is this? Is this a person?" Unfortunately for the man, he just had to have tripped on the only one who couldnt talk, and therefore couldnt respond to his questions.

He jabbed the object again, and was hit in the back of the head.

"Owch!" He rubbed his head, and was dragged to the area above all of the sleeping bags. 

The area started to glow, and the face of a young boy appeared above it.

"Why did you hurt Lucas?" He asked.

"Who's Lucas?" He asked, scooting away from the face.

"The kid you stepped on. The one who cant talk."

The man didnt respond for a little bit.

"Well?" Another voice, a older females, spoke.

"I-I didnt see him! Its dark in here, yknow!"

The glow got brighter, and the man was able to see the whole group, including the boy who's hand was on fire?

He jumped up and tried slapping it to put it out, to which Ninten jumped and kicked the man away.

This action caused the fire light to dim so that only Nintens face was visible.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Your hand is on fire!" 

"I'm pyschic!" Ninten responded, then immediately covered his mouth. "Oops..."

Poo placed a hand on Nintens shoulder.

"Its alright." He assured him, while a smacking noise was heard in the direction of the females voice.

"He wont tell anyone, wont he?" She said, stars appearing near the voice. The man figured that the noise was her threateningly smacking her fists.

"Do you guys have names?" He asked, backing up until he hit the wall.

"Course! I'm Ninten," he brightened the flames again, "the one next to me is Poo, the kid with the backpack is Ness, the girl next to him is Paula, girl with the hat is Ana, the one who threatened you is Kumatora, and the one you stepped on is Lucas."

"I'm Duster. Sorry, Lucas." He responds, looking in the blonde boys direction.

He nods in response.

"Is Ninten the only one with abilities?" Duster asked, getting up.

Kumatora shook her head. 

"Nah, we all do. Noone is sure about Luke's, though we did get a very cryptic description of it."

Duster looked past the group. It was lighting up outside.

"I best get going." Duster said, sighing. It's clear he didnt want to.

"What's the matter, sir?" Paula asked, the 11-year-old tugging on his pant leg.

"His dad." Kumatora said, crossing her arms.

"How did you-"

Kumatora simply tapped her head, reminding Duster that she was pyschic and therefore can read his mind.

Noone noticed that Lucas disappeared from the group.

 

After a little walk into Tazmily, the group ran into main square in a panic as they heard screaming.

"What's going on who's screaming??" Duster limped looking around in panic.

Then he saw it. 

In the middle of the town square, people were gathered around a small blond kid with his hands on a old mans chest.

His old man.

Lucas's eyes and hands were glowing as Wess convulsed in pain, his struggles getting weaker as time went on. The villagers were frozen and so was the group.

Unfortunately, they remained frozen too long, and Wess stopped moving.

Duster moved everyone away and knocked over Lucas, trying to see if he was still alive.

He wasnt.

Duster sat blankly, staring at Wess's body.

The others walked away as the pyschics came closer.

"Is he... alive?" Paula asked.

Duster shook his head.

"Thats a good thing, right? That's hes gone?" Kumatora asked, bending down. Lucas was still lying on the floor.

"He was a awful person, but I dont think he needed his life sucked out by some stranger who cant even talk!" He said, angrily looking at Lucas.

"You said he was awful. He kinda deserved it." Kuma pointed out, helping up a whimpering Lucas.

"I. I dont know. I dont know anymore. I just-" Duster stood up and cut himself off, walking past the group.

Lucas followed him. Duster was going to tell Flint about Wess's death, unaware that Lucas was the same Lucas from 9 years ago. Ethier that or he forgot. He didn't really interact with the twins, as it was only a few days Lucas was there.

Hinawa answered the door, smiling at Duster, though it dropped as she noticed that the taller man looked as if someone died.

"Something wrong, Duster?" She asked, and Duster looked down at her.

"Wess is dead." He responds, and Lucas peeks out from behind Dusters legs. "This one sucked his life out."

Hinawa looked down at Lucas.

"Could it be..." Hinawa bent down.

Suddenly, she pulled Lucas into a tight hug.

"My baby boy... I missed you so much..." 

Duster bent down as well, looking rather confused.

"This your son? Makes sense, he looks rather like Claus..." 

Hinawa pulled Lucas away from her.

"You said he pulled the life out of your father?" She asked.

Duster nodded.

"His father must not find out. Last time he did that was 9 years ago, and he got sent away for that."

Duster gave a promising smile.

"I wont tell him."

Hinawa smiled back.

Claus peeked out from the door frame. From his messy orange hair, pajamas, and overall tired look, it was obvious that he was asleep.

When he spotted Lucas, he forgot that his mom and Duster were there and angrily asked him why he wasnt at the Prayer Sanctuary.

"Wait, you knew Lucas was still alive?" Hinawa asked her older son.

"Well, only recently. I tried to hide them so they wouldnt get killed for being magical like those urban legends that Fuel keeps telling me."

"Them?" She asked.

"Yeah, he was with these other kids in the sanctuary." Duster said, getting up.

"You said they were magical? Like Lucas?" Hinawa asked, and Claus nodded.

 

Claus returned with the others as instructed by his mother.

"I dont care what your dad thinks, Claus. I'm taking these kids in whether he wants them or not."

Lucas smiled and hugged his mom.

Maybe now he'll be able to learn to talk.


End file.
